gumball_final_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lost Treasure
The Lost Treasure is an episode by Agentpman1. Summary Hot Dog finds a lost treasure in Dr Budar's cave that was destroyed in the first episode. He decides to give it too the gang, but it turns out that it's an ancient jewel, and when you stare at it, you start fighting over it. Transcript (Episode Starts) Hot Dog: Duh....I'm so bored...I'm all out of cookies, The cookie store is closed, What will I do? Hmm.....Hey! What's this? (Sees a red jewel in the ground) Hot Dog: Hm.....It says......."Danger"......I don't know who "Danger" is, but he left it here! I'll just take it for now. (Leaving.) Derpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderp. (Later) Hot Dog: Derpderpder- Oh look! I'm back! Sullvan: (Reading an "I spy" book) Oh, hey dude. What's up? Hot Dog: I found this strange red shiny thing in the ground! I'm gonna eat it! Sullvan: (Still reading) You'll choke. Hot Dog: I'll breath through my nose! Sullvan: (Still reading) If you eat it, cookies will be banned from Elmore. Hot Dog: WHAT!!??? EEEEWWWW!!! I DON'T EVEN WAN'T TO LOOK AT IT!!! (Throws on ground) ECH! DISGUSTING!!!!!! YUCK! Sullvan: (Still reading the "I spy book") C'mon! Where is that Blasted Bat!? Oh! Found it! Hot Dog: Eugh....Throw this away! I never wanna see it again- Oh wait! Actually......Give it to the others! They'll love it! Sullvan: (Still reading) Ok. Whatever. Hot Dog: K bye! (Derps away lol) Derpderpderpderpderpderpderpderp. Martha: What did he say? Sullvan: (Still reading) Oh, I don't know. I think he said to give this thing to the others or something. (Gives Martha the jewel.) (Martha looks at it, and becomes surprized) Martha: MINE!! (Leaves) Sullvan: (Reading) I Spy a robot, a wombat, a bird, a bucket of snakes, and a wiggly worm-WORM!!?? WHERE!!?? (theme song) Martha: OMG, I found a red think... (Looks at the jewel) It looks like a strawberry.... But where're the seeds?! (a light pass inside the jewel and make it glows) Maaaaaaaaan. IT GLOWS! Taco! I must tell this to ma' guys! (Runs) Hot Dog: Derpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderpderp-Hey......The cookie store is open! Yay! (Relizes something.) Wait.....I don't have any money! Nooooooo!! (An he diyd. Te en. lolololo. *Not really the end*) Sullvan: You know how much I had to dig for diamonds in the mine? I hope this is good, man... Hot Dog: It is good! I got me chocolate chip! Sullvan: Thats nice I guess....Because you always get chocolate chip... Hot Dog: You know I do! (Eats cookie.) Sullvan: Can we go home now? I'm bored... Hot Dog: Yeah, lets go! (Later.) (A dog is shown panicing.) Hot Dog: Hi. Lol. Dog: HI LOL!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Hot Dog: Oops! Caps lock language! WHAT'S UP!!??? IS CAPS LOCK STUCK!? Dog: YES!!! Hot Dog: OK! HOLD ON! (Hits Dog.) Dog: Thanks. Hot Dog: Ok! Whats up? Dog: Oh, uh.....I think this girl had some sorta ancient thing that uh.....Um...Uh.....I forgot... Hot Dog: (Hits dog again.) Dog: Oh yeah! I think that if someone looks at it, they'll fall in love with it. Hot Dog: Why were you panicing over that? Dog: I heard that uh, If someone else looks at it, they could start fighting over it, and more people will look at it, and more people, and more, and more, and more, and more, and more- Hot Dog: (Hits Dog again.) Dog: *Voice glitches for a second* And more people will start fighting over it up to the point where they're all hurt, and the town is destroyed. Hot Dog: Oh... Dog: I heard that it usually starts with the coookie shop first. Hot Dog: ............AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-(Leaves.) ( shows Sullvan walking and GF123 commes ) GF123: hi,Sullvan. Sullvan: hi,GF123. GF123: where is Hot Dog? Sullvan: well, he found a red gem or something. GF123: ( Holds up a book name " all about gems " on it ) does it look like this? Sullvan: ( looks at the picture in the book ) yes, it does! GF123: ( gasps ) oh no! Sullvan: what? what is wrong With it? GF123: it says if anyone watches on it, They get hypnotized! I must warn the others! ( runs away ) ( later ) TBA! Trivia *This was the first appearence of Hot Dog in the series. *This was the second episode written by Agentpman1. *This was the third episode written in the show overall. *This is Sullvan Dog's 2nd Appearence and major role. The first was Lego Bricks. *This was also the first appearence of a Dog in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1